Heart of Stone
by Geezworld234
Summary: Sandra Pullman has a very unique take on love. Will she ever change? (Set at the end of "Objects of Desire")


_**Disclaimer: not mine! Jen's challenge was to include a song with the word heart in the title, so here is the end product, the song is 'Heart of Stone' by Cher, set at the end of "Objects of Desire". Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**Beneath the white fire of the moon  
Love's wings are broken all too soon  
We never learn  
Hurt together, hurt alone  
Don't you sometimes wish your heart was a heart of stone?**_

"You rather liked him, didn't you?" Gerry said the obvious about the handsome prat that was DCI Larson.

"A long time ago yes, I guess I was foolish enough to assume those exact feelings where there" she admitted, Sandra didn't like admitting to her mistakes especially to people who had warned her, like Jack but with Gerry it was different. No matter how much he got on her nerves she knew that she could tell him anything and he wouldn't even bat so much as an eyelid.

"You know Sandra, I have never really seen you let your guard down until today, well not for a bloke who isn't your father at least, usually you are so good and cutting off your feelings".

"That's probably because I don't have any" she said in a rather blasé tone which shocked Gerry. "I mean if you don't have feelings you can't get hurt."

"But isn't it sometimes worth the risk?" that's where he and Sandra differed he was a man who followed his heart and she followed her head.

"Maybe you are right Gerry, but I've been stuck in this cycle all my life, I don't think I will change" she sighed.

_**We turn the wheel and break the chain  
Put steel to steel and laugh at pain  
We're dreamers in castles made of sand  
The road to Eden's overgrown  
Don't you sometimes wish your heart was made of stone? **_

"Come off it Sandra, you don't have to pretend to me, that bastard broke your heart twice over, you are allowed to show it, you know" concern grew in his voice, he had only seen Sandra upset a few times and he hated it.

"Awh Gerry, thats very sweet of you" she said in an almost mocking way. "But seriously I have learnt nothing is worth getting your heart broken for, you see everyone around you rushing in love and no sooner have they got their feet under the table they fall out of it again and again, they never learn. Fools".

"Well I guess we are on the whole a nation of romantics, myself included" Gerry justified.

_**Look at the headlines:**_

_**BIG CROWD AT THE CRAZY HOUSE**_  
_**LONG QUEUE FOR THE JOKER'S SHOES**_  
_**TEN ROUNDS IN THE RING WITH LOVE**_

_**Do you lose and win, or win and lose?**_  
_**Sweet rain like mercy in the night**_  
_**(Lay me down, wash away the sorrow)**_  
_**Caress my soul and set it right**_  
_**(Lay me down, show me your tomorrow)**_  
_**Summer tears, winter and the moment's flown**_  
_**Don't' you sometimes wish your heart was made of stone?**_  
_**Mercy, mercy, wish your heart was a heart of stone**_

"Well not me Gerry Standing, I mean yes 'love' if you want to call it that is all well and good for the first ten minutes, you feel special, wanted, needed and you quickly forget all the heartache it has caused you in the past until it hits you again".

"Sandra you have just been unlucky that's all, Mr Right may be closer than you think" he sounded deadly serious but the playful wink he gave her suggested otherwise.

"What about you? Three failed marriages and a bank balance to prove it, how do you remain so optimistic?" Sandra queried.

"Well, call me old fashioned but I happen to believe 'the right one' for me is still out there, and just like your Mr Right she's ever so close".

Sandra snorted. "Christ Gerry, I never knew you were that corny, so I take it you have thought about who your Miss Right would be?"

"Oh yes" he smiled "What about you, any thoughts?"

She revealed a cheeky smile "Well it may have crossed my mind once or twice but you know me Gerry I'm crap at dealing with that kind of thing" she said flirtatiously, proving that this crazy phenomenon called love wasn't going to get the better of her.

_**Get the picture?**_

**NO ROOM FOR THE INNOCENT**  
**PEAK SEASON IN LONELY TOWN**  
**KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING BY LOVE**

**Are you down and up, or up and down?**  
**I ask the river for a sign**  
**(In a dream, we go on together)**  
**How long is love supposed to shine?**  
**(In a dream, diamonds are forever)**  
**But you and I, we're hurt together, hurt alone**  
**Don't you sometimes wish your heart was a heart of stone?**  
**Mercy, mercy, wish your heart was a heart of stone**  
**(With a heart of stone, you'll be well protected)**  
**Don't you sometimes wish your heart was made of stone?**  
**(With a heart of stone, you'll be well connected)**  
**Mercy, mercy, wish your heart was a heart of stone**  
**(With a heart of stone, you'll be well protected)**  
**Don't you sometimes wish your heart was made of stone?**  
**(With a heart of stone, you'll be well connected)**  
**Mercy, mercy, wish your heart was a heart of stone**

"Go on who is he? Do I know him?" Gerry asked eagerly.

"Oh, Gerry if you don't know then I am afraid I can't help you" she said graciously sliding off her desk which the pair of them had been perching on for the last ten minutes which had resulted in numbness to her rear.

"Let me guess it's Strickland isn't it?" He teased. His face quickly fell when she smirked. "Blimey Guv, I was only joking".

"And so was I Gerald, you never said who the potential Miss Right was, do I know her?"

Gerry's complexion when red as the blood ran to his face in a flush of embarrassment "Yeah, you do" he said looking at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Gerry, who is she?" Sandra asked perching on the end of the desk once more so she could nudge his shoulder in a hope of getting him to answer.

"Promise me you won't laugh" he stuttered.

"I promise, now come on don't keep me in suspense, who is she?"

He looked up, locking his gaze on her big blue eyes "Well, she's umm-"

"Spit it out then, the poor cow's not getting any younger, the sooner you tell me the sooner I can send her a deepest sympathy card" she joked.

"She's you" he finally managed "now you did promise you wouldn't laugh and I know you probably don't feel the same as me so let's just forget it" he said turning away in shame when he saw Sandra was about fit to burst.

"Wow. Oh Gerry, that's really... sweet"

"Don't patronise me" he said sharply in defence.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't going to, you see I know it may sound a bit daft, especially now after what you have told me but the Mr Right I was telling you about was actually, you." She beamed "after all you know me better than anybody, you are the only one who knows deep down that my heart isn't made of stone, lord knows at times I wish it was and well you know when I am hurting. I also like to think that I know you pretty well too... old man."

Her revelation shocked Gerry, the amount of times he had played this over in his head, confessing to Sandra that he had a little more than feelings for her but this was not how he had imagined it to be. He didn't know what to say so he did the only thing better than allowing words to describe how happy this made him, he allowed passion to take over.

This was the best feeling Sandra had ever experienced, her heart sang, the adrenaline gushed throughout her body, her feelings went a whole lot deeper than this kiss, the kiss that expressed exactly how they both made each over feel.

It had allowed Sandra's heart of stone to crack and crumble, to reveal a soft heart beating with ecstasy. Gerry was right, this was the one thing that was worth keeping your gaurd down for.

* * *

_**The End! I hope it was okay, as usual reviews are most welcome! :) Gee x**_


End file.
